Stay Gold
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Naoto, the Detective Prince, is assigned to overlook the mysteries occuring around YasoInaba, a once rustic and peaceful town. Along the way he runs into several people, some who may end up changing his life forever. Naoto x Rise
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

It's taken a while for me to continue my second play trough on Persona 4 Golden. It's definitely a great game, thanks to the few extras they managed to slip in. Personally, I thought Naoto was a great character alongside Rise, so I decided to write a story revolving around the two of them.

- Disclaimer: Persona 4 Golden characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game/anime.

- Warning: May contain alcohol reference, blood, language, partial nudity, sexual themes, and violence.

* * *

The city streets bustled as pedestrians cluttered the sidewalks, crossing the intersections of Tokyo to attend work. It was well into the year when a young boy watched the men and women walk across the white striped lines, crisscrossing to arrive at their desired destinations. He hovered above them, standing along the balcony that overlooked the busy city life.

His short, blue hair blew gently as he leaned against the railing. Closing his dark grey eyes, his fingers held the edge of his blue trademark cap, lowering it in a cool manner. He sported a light blue shirt and a yellow tie, which seemed to suit him really well. He opened his eyes to look up at the sky, watching a flock of birds fly together as a group.

Before he knew it, a pair of hands wrapped around his waist causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Naoto-kun" it was a girl's voice, one which he had heard before.

He turned around quickly, taking a good look at his captor who wore a white collared shirt and a dark brown jacket. Her brown hair was tied neatly into a ponytail. "Oh it's just you..." He sounded a little irritated by her presence.

She grinned but formed a pout. "Hey, what do you mean just me?"

"Nothing." He ended up smiling and brushed past her, ready to enter the office since his lunch break was over.

"Oh? So that's how it is?" She held his arm then linked it with his, pulling Naoto back.

He sighed and looked her in the eye. "Did you need something Touko-san?"

"Yes, I need your company." She pulled him back, leading him to watch the ant-sized citizens of Tokyo. "Don't worry, our higher ups are busy discussing some important matters. They won't be looking for you anytime soon, so relax."

Naoto complied and stood beside the brown haired girl who pulled out a box of Pocky and offered some to him. He politely declined as she munched on one and leaned back, watching the men inside the office pace back and forth.

"So, I heard you solved the last case with a breeze." Touko grinned and nudged the boy's shoulder playfully.

Naoto crossed his arms and grinned, amused when he recalled the case clearly. "Yes, I admit it was a bit easy to solve."

"Well okay," Touko rolled her eyes while Naoto calmly tightened the knot on his tie. "Detective Prince"

"Detective Prince?" Naoto raised an eyebrow, it was the first time he had been called that by his childhood friend.

"Yes, Detective Prince. I think it suits you." Touko kept an eye on Naoto, who was now adjusting his blue collar.

"Hm" Naoto formed an appreciative smile and turned to Touko who narrowed her gray eyes at him.

"So what's your next case?"

Touko's question caused him to frown, he hadn't been given a new case for almost two weeks. "I'm not sure."

"I see..." She noticed Naoto's frustration and decided to change the topic. "Are you sure you don't want one?" Touko poked the piece of Pocky at Naoto's cheek, teasing the boy playfully.

He should've grown accustomed to her childish games by now, but he was a very shy boy under his cold, mature demeanor. Naoto faced away from her, cheeks ablaze when she moved closer.

"Don't be such a killjoy, Naoto-kun..." She muttered and poked the end of chocolate at his tanned cheek.

He winced when the food found his lips, Touko pushing for him to bite off the end. Naoto closed his eyes, uncomfortable from her proximity and actions.

Just then, the doors opened and a man dressed in a suit and tie walked out. "Naoto Shirogane, please come with me." He held the door with a stern and serious look.

Touko withdrew herself from Naoto, who looked at her apologetically. She simply smiled and pushed him forward as he nodded and followed the man into the office. Once he was gone, she shifted back to watching the city life wondering what Naoto would've been summoned for.

* * *

The man opened the door for Naoto, who walked in and found his higher up seated on a black chair. With a phone pressed against his ear, he discussed what Naoto assumed would be something very important. He was middle-aged, with sleek black hair gelled back and donned a matching dark colored suit. Trying to keep his voice low, he looked up and noticed the blue haired boy standing by his door with the man who had escorted him. He hung up the phone shortly and stood from his seat. "Ah, Naoto, please have a seat." Silently, he dismissed the other man who closed the door behind the young boy.

Obediently, Naoto pulled out a seat and rested his hands on his lap, back straight as he attentively listened to his boss's words.

"Shirogane-san, I've heard that your last case was solved quicker than we had expected." He flipped through some papers, eyes trained on him before placing down the stack by his desk.

"Yes." Naoto replied, watching the clutter of papers piled on his polished desk.

"That's good to hear." He turned to the side and pulled out another stack of files, holding them in both hands.

Patiently, Naoto eyed the files which only meant one thing, he was going to be assigned with another case. His gray eyes lit up with a hint of excitement, he hadn't solved any mystery for about two weeks now.

"So, I just finished conversing with a department from YasoInaba." He studied the files to check if they were correct then handed them over to Naoto. "There have been a number of mysterious deaths within the vicinity and they are in need of your service." He sat back and watched the boy search the files, who carefully examined the copies in his hands.

"YasoInaba..." Naoto knew of the place as a surge of nostalgia welled withing his mind.

"You know of the place?" His boss asked curiously with elbows propped on the desk.

"Yes, my grandfather lives there." He responded after briefing himself with the papers at hand.

"Oh really? Then you're definitely the boy for the job."

Naoto winced. Of course, even his superior treated him like a child. He didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do. He released an unfortunate sigh before his boss stood from his seat.

"Then I expect you to be out by tomorrow." He said expectantly, waiting for Naoto to agree.

"Of course." He gathered the files in his hand and made eye contact with his superior before bowing respectfully and taking his leave.

Naoto walked out to find several of his co-workers shooting him looks. They knew he had a new case at hand and it was only a matter of time before he would depart to resolve the mystery.

He turned around to find Touko face to face looking intently at the files in his hand. "So I was right, you managed to get your hands on a new case."

"Yes. Fortunately, it's at a place I know of." He replied with a serious look.

"Where?" She leaned on her side, pulling him against an empty cubicle so they could converse.

"YasoInaba."

"Doesn't your Grandfather live there?" Toukou recalled back to when they were younger.

"Yes, he does. I'll be staying with him for the duration of the case."

"But what about school?" Touko raised an eyebrow.

"Ah," Naoto crossed his arms. "If I recall correctly, there's a school nearby."

"Well that's good to hear." She pulled him close, attracting several stares from their co-workers. "Just come back safe, okay?" Her voice dropped into a very serious tone.

Naoto blinked and returned her embrace. His parents had died while solving a case, Touko knew that much and didn't want the same to happen to him. "I will." He reassured her with a surge of confidence on his voice.

She smiled and released her hold. "I just have a feeling this might be a little more dangerous than your usual cases." Touko felt uneasy as she spoke to him. "I'm...worried." She admitted shyly.

Naoto smiled wryly and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "I'm prepared for anything. This job comes with a risk, which I'm fully aware of. I can assure you that I've taken the necessary precautions. You don't have to worry about my welfare Touko-san."

"I know but..." She didn't know how to explain it to him properly.

"Relax." He laughed lightly and set the papers by the cubicle's desktop. "I'll be fine. I promise." Naoto held her hand for reassurance, which was a rare thing for him to do.

She met his gray eyes, similar to hers and nodded slowly.

Naoto checked the time on his phone, he realized he still needed to pack for his departure. "I'm sorry Touko-san, but I'll be taking my leave for today." He released her hand and retrieved the papers.

" Naoto-kun..." She hugged him once more and kissed him gently on his cheek. "Come back safe, okay."

He froze and lowered the cap on his head, looking away as several of the men turned his way. "I will." Without another word, he walked past the line of cubicles and headed for the elevator.

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Just something I forgot to add from the previous chapter: Touko Aoi is not an original character. She's actually a canon character from the Detective Naoto manga. However, not much is known about her personality so I decided to add her in.

Half of this chapter was originally supposed to be the pilot, since the title was inspired by a certain song I've been listening to : Adventure Club ft. Yuna - Gold. There's just something about EDM and a woman's mellow voice that get my gears working to write these stories, haha.

- Disclaimer: Persona 4 Golden characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game/anime.

- Warning: May contain alcohol reference, blood, language, partial nudity, sexual themes, and violence.

* * *

Naoto arrived at the assigned department at YasoInaba, he had been around the area for about a week now. He managed to collect some valuable evidence and clues by questioning potential victims, the last being Kanji Tatsumi, a notorious delinquent. Quietly, he sat at his desk, a small workspace with just enough room for him to mull things over. The older men shot several looks at him, some who were clearly irritated with his presence. There was one in particular who did not take a liking to him immediately, Ryotaro Dojima. He was a middle-aged man who commonly smoked during breaks. A young man named Tohru Adachi accompanied him almost every day, Naoto assumed they were partners.

The room grew tense and uncomfortable quickly, so Naoto dismissed himself and decided to take a leisurely stroll around the town. He stood from his seat and headed for the Central Shopping district, which wasn't far from the station.

* * *

It was the weekend, a Sunday to be exact, when Rise Kujikawa, former rising teen idol, tended to the shop her grandmother owned, Marukyu Tofu. She stood there, patiently waiting for customers to show up, but as expected, business was especially slow on the weekends. Clad in a white headscarf, a pink turtleneck shirt and a short navy blue skirt, she fanned herself as the Summer heat sank in.

"It's okay dear, business is a bit slow today." Rise straightened herself as her Grandmother walked in. "I'll tend to the shop. Why don't you go out with a few of your friends?" The older woman smiled happily at Rise.

"Are you sure? I don't really mind..." She thought back to her senpai, Yu Narukami, a grey haired, brooding boy at her school, whom she had taken an interest in.

"It's fine dear." Her grandmother pushed her lightly, signaling her to take the generous offer.

"Well, if you insist." Rise undid the buttons on her working uniform and placed them neatly by the side. Underneath, she wore an orange tank top and white pants, perfect for the summer weather. She waved goodbye and stepped out in a rush to visit her senpai, Yu.

Naoto walked past a few shops until he collided into someone, staggering back and losing balance, he fell on the paved road, blue cap on the floor as he sat on the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Rise quickly stood and dusted off the dirt on her pants, offering a hand out to him. "Are you okay?"

Irritated, Naoto picked himself up, disregarding her hand as he took his hat and wore it proudly. He looked over at he girl, who retracted her hand with a worried look. "I'm fine." He replied with ease.

It only took a second for her to realize who he was, Naoto Shirogane, the Detective Prince who arrived at Inaba to resolve the mysterious murders. Her eyes widened when she realized how much cuter he looked in person. His grey eyes had an exotic feel that complimented his blue, short hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked politely. Apparently, Rise had been staring at him for quite some time now.

"Huh?" She snapped back to reality by Naoto's words. "Oh, yes. I'm fine."

Naoto took a good look at her and noticed her copper hair tied in two pigtails, brown, chocolate eyes and tanned skin. She had a cute face with a petite figure, as expected of a former teen idol. He smiled wryly and spoke. "Good. Well, then Kujikawa-san, I should get going." And with that, he continued walking away in a cool, mysterious manner.

She blushed, cheeks hot with embarrassment when he addressed her so formally. Rise watched Naoto walk up the paved street, hands in his pockets as he continued his stroll. "So that's Naoto Shirogane..." She spoke to herself as he watched him walk away from her view.

* * *

_The next day_

Naoto buttoned his white shirt, making sure to look presentable for his first day at school. His Grandfather insisted he start school as soon as he arrived, prioritizing his education before his occupation. He combed his blue hair neatly before donning his trademark cap. After running into Rise Kujikawa the other day, he hoped he would unravel more clues since he would be attending the same school with them.

He checked his supplies for the day, placing them into his brown messenger bag when the clock struck seven. "Goodbye Grandfather!" He yelled out, opening the double framed wooden doors as he rushed out for school.

* * *

Rise tapped her pencil lightly onto the notebook, zoning out her teacher's lecture as her thoughts drifted to the bizarre murders. It was hard for her to believe that she would've ended up dead, had it not been for Yu and his group of friends.

The class grew quiet as the teacher announced something important. "It looks like we have a transfer student." He motioned the boy to step in, which he did with a serious look on his face. Stepping forward, he held his head high and examined the class filled with about 30 students.

"Class, I would like to present our transfer student." He watched the boy write his name on the board with a piece of chalk in his hand, who then turned around with a wry smile.

"I'm Naoto Shirogane." He said coolly and continued. "It's nice to meet you all."

Some girls giggled while the boys frowned. "Great, now we have more competition." They complained as the girls leaned over, whispering into each others ears with smiles on their faces.

Naoto's introduction managed to capture Rise's undivided attention as their eyes connected for a short time. Her expression softened at him while he turned away, redirecting his gaze at the teacher.

"Ah, yes. Your seat will be behind Kujikawa-san." The teacher pointed to the back of the class where an empty desk was lined by the glass window.

Naoto nodded and walked past the aisle of boys and girls, ignoring their numerous stares and giggles as he took his seat quietly behind Rise. He hooked his messenger bag by the side and looked out the window while his teacher droned on with the lecture.

Rise felt her shoulders tense when she realized Naoto was sitting directly behind her. They had met yesterday, when she had accidentally rammed into him. How humiliating for a first impression. She lowered her head, suddenly finding the wooden surface on her desk very intriguing.

* * *

It was already noon when a group of girls crowded Naoto's desk. They questioned him about the city life in Tokyo as well as his occupation. He answered their questions to the best of his abilities, but he felt trapped and knew that entertaining the girls any longer would be a bother. He slowly stood up and excused himself while the girls watched him leave, leaving his bag by the side of his desk.

Rise was the only one who noticed and took the opportunity to redeem herself. She brushed past the girls, grabbed his bag and rushed out of the room to follow after the boy.

* * *

Naoto ended up standing by the rooftop as he flipped through his phone and reviewed some important missed calls from his friend Touko Aoi. He smiled and messaged her back, replying that everything was fine. Why was she so worried about him anyways? He was sure that this case wasn't as dangerous as it was.

After a bit of searching, Rise finally caught up to Naoto, who stood by a corner, phone in one hand, all alone. "Good, I finally found him." She calmed herself and walked over to the blue haired boy.

He didn't notice her presence until she called out his name.

"Hi Naoto-kun, I noticed you left your bag behind in class." She adjusted herself, bringing up his bag and handed it over to the boy.

"Ah," He knew he left something earlier. "Thank you Kujikawa-san."

"You're welcome." She noticed he was preoccupied with his phone, Rise wondered who he was messaging. "So, are you going to eat lunch?"

He flipped his phone away and shook his head. "I don't usually eat lunch."

"What?" Rise widened her eyes in surprise. "You don't? But don't you get hungry? How could you possibly stay awake in class without any food in your stomach?"

He smiled coyly, amused by her lack of knowledge and looked her in the eye. "Actually, when you end up eating a heavy meal, your chances of falling asleep in class are higher."

"Oh? I didn't know that..." Rise took a step back as Naoto adjusted the bag onto his shoulder.

"Yes," he closed his eyes and decided to leave Rise, since this conversation was pointless. "Now, if you may excuse me." He walked past her with Rise standing alone as she watched him walk away again. "Naoto-kun..." She spoke to herself while the boy disappeared down the steps.

* * *

_Later that day_

Blue hair flowed with the gentle breeze as Naoto captured the beautiful sight before him. Inaba was a small town, one which could be easily overlooked. It would've been a quiet and serene setting had it not been for the series of mysterious murders recently.

His eyes closed, breathing deeply as he stood atop a hill overlooking the country fields filled with wheat. It set a sunny a glow along the land, masking it into a sea of gold. He accepted that despite all the commotion, even he had enough time to bask in the land's beauty.

With hands in his pockets, he sighed and opened his eyes once more.

The sun was starting to set as Rise Kujikawa walked on the cemented path, but paused when she looked up to find a boy from her class standing alone by the hill overlooking the town. "Naoto-kun?" His name slipped from her lips, watching him closely from afar.

Unaware of Rise's presence from below, he scanned the horizon, searching for an answer to the numerous questions clouding his mind. He sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose in frustration.

'Is he okay?' She stopped and thought to herself. It only took a minute for her to decide and join him atop the hill.

Naoto heard footsteps from behind and turned to find Rise clad in her Yasogami High school uniform. His expression remained unchanged as she greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Naoto-kun." She held her brown messenger bag in both hands in front of her.

"Good afternoon Kujikawa-san." He replied with a stoic-like demeanor and walked past her as his shoulder brushed against her for a split second.

"What? Leaving already?" She held his hand with a pout on her face.

"Yes, I have some matters that I must attend to." Naoto looked closely at what Rise was holding. "May I have my hand back now?" He asked politely.

Rise stepped forward, tightening her grip on his. She noticed that his hands were soft, smooth and a bit small. Eying him carefully, she leaned closer to his face. "But I just got here. Why don't you keep me company?"

"I-" This was just like his moment back in the city with his friend, Touko.

"Then you can't have your hand back." She said with a devious smile.

Naoto released an unfortunate sigh. "And just how long do you plan to keep me captive?" He figured that arguing against Rise was futile, she would only retaliate with more force. That was not an option he wanted to take.

"Just for a while." She watched the sunset and found the beauty of Inaba at its peak. "Until the sun goes down."

"That long?" Naoto started to feel his hand growing hot, sweat threatening to seep out from the unfamiliar warmth of her hand.

"Yes." Rise dragged him to the spot where he once stood, his hand still entwined with hers as she watched the fields of wheat sway back and forth. "Wow, it's beautiful isn't it Naoto-kun?"

He stood silently and nodded in agreement. Naoto tried to pull away from her, but as expected, she held on with more force than he deduced she would naturally have. His eyes drifted to Rise, a short, brown haired girl who sported a pair of pigtails. He had never been so close before, or anyone else who went to Yasogami High. Friends were not a priority when a murder case was threatening the peace within the small town. Naoto looked away from the girl, completely distraught by several thoughts swirling in his mind.

Rise's smile dropped when she caught a saddened expression on Naoto's face. Did she do something wrong? She loosened her grip on his hand and stood across from him. "What's wrong Naoto-kun?"

"Huh?" Startled, he had forgotten Rise's presence and snapped back to reality. "It's nothing."

"Hmm..." She leaned closer to his face, studying his blue hair intently along with his grey, stormy eyes. "It can't be nothing if you look so sad."

"I'm not sad." He shrugged it off, masking his face with a frustrated look.

"Oh really?" She squeezed his hand, squinting when the sun's rays beamed at her eyes.

"Yes, really." Naoto stepped back, feeling the warmth of Rise's breath on his skin. It was to close for comfort.

"You know you can tell me." She exaggerated the last word, as if they were friends.

"And why would I tell you anyways? We're not..." Naoto failed to form the last word as his sentence trailed off, broken, incomplete.

"We're not friends." Rise finished blandly.

"Yes, we're not." Naoto sounded a bit pained, accepting the truth. Perhaps he regretted it, but who was he to say that he wanted a friend. It was unnecessary, childish at most. He was stationed at Inaba to solve a mystery, capture the murderer, then fall back to his normal routine.

Rise watched his downcast eyes, Naoto meant what he said. Her fingertips brushed against his. "Then, can we be friends?" She didn't look him in the eye, solely concentrating on the surface of his skin.

"What?" His eyes widened before forming a scarlet blush.

"Can we be friends Naoto-kun?" This time she made eye contact with the boy, her brown, bright eyes pleaded from the bottom of her heart.

Unable to hold her gaze, he looked away, embarrassed when he found the look in her eyes quite cute. 'What am I thinking?'

"Can we?" Rise pressed her chest against his arm, causing a surprised gasp to escape his lips.

"Us...friends?" Naoto gave it some thought before continuing. "I've...I've no interest in making friends." He replied coldly.

"Why not?" Rise wrapped her hands against his arm. "Don't you get lonely, without friends?"

Naoto watched the golden sea, a solemn look in his eyes. There was truth in Rise's question. He did feel lonely at times, but there was nothing he could do about it. Keeping a stern look, he gently brushed her away with a push, but she was stubborn to drop her bag, gripping him tightly with all her strength.

"I told you didn't I?" Rise frowned. "You can't go until the sun has completely set."

Naoto covered a portion of his face with the palm of his hand. All this time, he was trying to pull away from Rise because her chest was pressed against his arm. He blushed, unable to keep the straight face he usually wore.

"Is it so wrong, to want to be your friend Naoto-kun?" Rise's voice shook like a leaf. She didn't understand why the boy was so different from the others, bearing everything on his own. All she wanted was to be close to him, maybe even get to know the real Naoto Shirogane.

They stood in silence contemplating on each others words as the sun glowed brighter beyond the horizon. Several students noted the two and stopped to watch them. Finding the two most popular figures in their school alone together would surely spark a rumor or two.

Naoto heard several giggles from the students and hesitantly placed his right hand on top of Rise's shoulder. "Come with me, I know a place that has a better view." He felt her grip loosen as he took charge, picking up their bags, escaping from the crowd of students from below.

* * *

At this point, Naoto didn't care if he ended up holding Rise's hand, so long as they were far away from the nosy students. What would they make of their rising idol and detective prince? His reputation was at stake, out of all the people, why did it have to be Rise?

They arrived at a steeper hill, one that was much better than the previous location they fled from. Naoto released her hand, looking away to mask his flustered face. "..." Rise took her time, standing silently as if she waited for him to speak first.

"We...can't be friends Kujikawa-san." He watched the sun's radiance over the land, knowing what a mess this would turn out to be if Rise became close to him.

"Why not?"

"..."

"Answer me Naoto-kun." Rise spoke with an authoritative tone.

"..."

"Naoto-kun..." Rise spoke his name softly as the sky adjusted to a blood orange hue.

He watched her closely, eyes downcast before Rise suddenly pressed his cheeks together with both hands and an irritated look on her face. She had met multiple guys like Naoto, but none as stubborn as him.

"..." Naoto dropped both bags on the floor, hearing them drop with a thud as he held her wrists, prying her hands away from his cheeks.

"Why won't you let me in? Why can't we be friends?" Rise's hands were still held by Naoto, brown eyes locked with his own as she dropped her head.

"Because I'm not who you think I am." Naoto replied generally, unable to specify the truth behind his words.

"But you're you..." Rise's voice trailed away, Naoto sounded conflicted, like what she had felt before conquering her true self, her persona.

"It would be wise if you didn't hang around me." He watched the grassy texture below his shoes, swaying gently with the summer wind.

Rise realized how similar they were, perhaps she could help him. "I understand what you're going through Naoto-kun." She intertwined her fingers with his, hinting her friendliness a little more than she needed.

Naoto faced the brunette, eyes in confusion as he felt her soft touch and heard her words. "Kujikawa-san..."

"Just call me Rise." She formed a faint smile, a genuine one when she pressed her chest against his. It was odd, but she could tell he was different from the other boys. She didn't know why, but it was like he was a mystery himself. It captured her attention, wanting to know more about this 'detective prince.'

"Rise..." He swallowed hard, attempting to control his courage when she stuck too close to him.

"Please, I just want to be your friend Naoto-kun." Rise begged. "I just want to know you." Her voice sounded cheery, hoping that he would finally agree.

He took a deep breath as he sighed in defeat. There was no way he could shake off Rise without making her cry. Naoto knew he was terrible at comforting people, especially girls. He reluctantly agreed with a nod of approval.

Rise smiled and pulled him into an embrace, he was warm and unusually soft, as if she could fall asleep on him. His shoulders tensed when her chest was pressed against his own and after a few seconds, he withdrew from their friendly hug, his cheeks were stained a scarlet hue from their little moment. Why was she so clingy? He turned his head to the side, a hand strewn across his eyes when Rise rested her head on his shoulder.

By then, the stars began to sparkle, indicating magic hour, a time when the fluorescent lights of the town lit up and the sky transitioned into a mix of orange, blue and a hint of yellow. There was something magical about the setting, as if it were a time in the day when anything seemed possible. Rise watched Naoto's hand drop to his side, a small grin faintly surfaced along his lips. For a boy who had no friends, there was an aura around him that was mysterious, brooding, a little cute. He was like those characters in stories who didn't have to say much because they were calm, collected and mature. She couldn't help but feel naturally drawn to him, as if he were a magnet pulling her close.

It was an odd sensation, having someone like Rise around him. Who knew that the person to break his shell would be her of all people. He checked the sky and looked down. Were friends supposed to hold hands for this long? Naoto felt like it was implying something more, as if he were more than a friend. For the short moment he had with her, he decided to let it be, for fear that she might press up to him once more.

Rise closed her eyes, feeling Naoto's shoulders relax. She was really curious to know what the detective prince was like underneath his armored shell. Slowly, she squeezed his hand gently, capturing his attention with a locked look between the two of them.

Naoto's expression softened, eyes searching Rise's face. 'So you want to know me...' He thought to himself as she smiled and he did so as well.

* * *

A boy biked down the hill, but came to a stop when he found two people atop a hill overlooking the town. It was Kanji, a classmate of Rise and Naoto's who decided to bike home from school. He focused on the two silhouette's realizing that one of them was the Detective Prince. Squinting to identify the other person, he blushed when he realized it was a girl. Her hair flowed with the wind as she stood beside Naoto. Kanji tightened his grip on the metal handle bars and continued biking, unable to watch the two any longer.

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

- Replies:

Guest: Thanks!

Unknown Reader:haha, really? well that's great to hear. I've been wanting to write my own story up since Hitokun's The Idol and Prince, which sadly enough, seems to have been abandoned. I will certainly continue writing more!

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

- Disclaimer: Persona 4 Golden characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game/anime.

- Warning: May contain alcohol reference, blood, language, partial nudity, sexual themes, and violence.

* * *

Straightening his yellow tie with both hands, Naoto watched his reflection in the mirror. His hair was in its usual manner, which had grown a bit shaggy as he combed it neatly into place. He realized that he looked more fatigued than usual, having searched the area for clues with no results. An unfortunate sigh escaped his lips when he finished his attire donning the dark blue cap.

It was the weekend and he had hoped to find at least one solid lead to the mysterious case. Walking out of his room, he marched down the set of stairs, hands in his pockets when his cellphone suddenly rang. He stopped midway at the flight of wooden stairs to pick it up.

"Naoto-kun!"

He frowned and pulled it away from his ear, Rise's voice was quite loud in the morning. "Yes Kujikawa-san?"

"Good morning! And don't call me Kujikawa-san, it's Rise remember?"

Naoto smiled wryly on the other end. "Good morning to you too...Rise."

"Now that's better." She spoke cheerily. "So anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me today. You know, since I've finished my homework and all..."

"..." This caused Naoto to drop his smile. He had hoped to focus on solving the mystery as soon as possible. It was quite clear that hanging out with Rise wouldn't help him at all.

"Umm Naoto-kun?" She shifted on what he deduced would've been her bed from the sounds of moving linen. "Are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh, yes."

"Great!" She yelled out, causing the boy to retract the phone from his ear once more. "I'll meet you at my house at eight then?"

"Huh? What?" Naoto stood confused, he was sure that wasn't his answer.

"Okay, see you in a few!" She giggled happily.

"Wait, Rise-" He knit his eyebrows together, frustrated when she had already hung up. The blaring noise of beeps were the only thing Naoto was left with. He checked the time on his wristwatch which read 7:30 a.m. Running a hand on his face, he set the phone into his pocket. "Guess there's been a change in plans."

* * *

It was a sunny day, with the white clouds decorating the sea blue sky. Rays of light shone over Inaba in all direction, masking the town in a pleasant mood. Yu Narukami had decided to go on an early morning jog. It was a way to get his mind off of things, especially with the whole case going on and Persona ordeal. He stopped by the south shopping district and hoped to meet up with a few of his friends for the day.

He stopped in his tracks when he stood still, eyes fixed on the blue haired boy he had seen before. It was Naoto Shirogane, 1st year student at Yasogami High and the well known Detective Prince. They had encountered each other several times, but all were very brief. The boy was distant, and a handful when it came to being a smart ass. He wondered what Naoto was doing in front of Marukyu Tofu. Was he waiting for someone?

"Hey there!" Yosuke slapped Yu's back with a loud whack. "Watcha' staring at?"

Yu merely pointed at Naoto's direction. It only take a second for Yosuke to run his mouth again.

"But what's he doing there? At Rise's place?"

"Beats me." Yu shrugged as both boys watched from afar. Naoto didn't seem to notice their intense gaze.

It was almost eight and Naoto made sure to arrive before the time Rise set. He was always very punctual when it came to important matters, although this may have been deemed less important than others. The summer heat was unbearable as Naoto stood outside patiently, loosening his collar while the early morning sun scorched down on him.

There was the sound of a door opening and footsteps breaking into a run as Rise stepped out. She turned to her side, brown, chocolate eyes settled on the blue haired boy who had his eyes closed. "Sorry Naoto-kun, did I make you wait long?"

"Hm?" He studied Rise who was wearing an orange tank top and white pants. "No, not really. Listen, about today-"

"That's good. So I was thinking, maybe we can go to Okina today. I want to check out some stuff there." She stepped forward. "It's been a while since I went to the City."

Naoto frowned. Why were these conversations so one sided? He couldn't even get his point out if he wanted to. He lowered his cap to hide his irritated look.

"Umm Naoto-kun, what's wrong?" Rise bent down to check up on the boy. When she realized he was frowning, she backed away.

"Yo!" Yosuke took this as the opportunity to approach the two as Yu followed beside him.

"Oh, Yosuke-senpai." Rise began to cling next to Naoto.

"Hey Rise, Naoto." The brunette greeted back. "So got any plans for today?"

"Yes, actually-"

"Actually I was on my way home." Naoto felt weird having Rise cling onto him. He also didn't understand why he was out with her when he had the mystery to solve.

Yu raised an eyebrow. But wasn't the one who went to Rise's house in the first place?

"Huh, Naoto-kun?" Now Rise was confused. Why was he trying to wiggle his way out of their date?

"Really? But it looked like you were waiting for Rise in the first place..." Yosuke dropped his gaze on Rise's hand which was locked with Naoto's.

"Ah, yes...About that, I'm sorry Rise, but the reply I gave you on the phone was a miscommunication." Naoto stood still, eyes fixed on Rise's face.

She felt her heart sink. Rise was looking forward to spending time with Naoto today and she was so excited about it all. "But Naoto-kun..." She started to pout.

"Dude, that's harsh." Yosuke replied.

Now Naoto was starting to feel guilty. Was this what she was trying to do? He swallowed hard and noticed that Rise's hand was in his.

"Naoto-kun..." She whined.

Yosuke shook his head. If he were Naoto, he would've jumped at the opportunity. Besides, she wasn't just anybody, she was Risette.

"Please Naoto-kun...just for today?" Rise begged.

"..." He closed his eyes and released her hold. "F-Fine..."

"Hey can we come along?" Yosuke asked. After all, they hadn't hung out in a group before.

"Yeah, I guess..." Rise was a little disappointed. She wanted to hang out with Naoto alone, without anyone else's company.

"Great." Yosuke smiled as Yu replied with a faint grin.

'Yeah, just great...' Naoto told himself as the group headed for the train station.

* * *

Most of the time was spent shopping around stores as Rise and Naoto trailed ahead of Yu and Yosuke. It was pretty clear that the former idol had hoped to lose them in the process, but they seemed to be just as stubborn as her former body guards. The atmosphere around Okina City was lighthearted, the perfect place for them to get away from all the murders at Inaba.

They had attracted several stares from the civilians asking if the girl linked with Naoto's arm was Risette. Without much thought, Rise denied the fact that she was indeed the former rising idol, brushing away any fans that she might've once had. He studied her expression closely when she looked down at her feet after those encounters.

Naoto watched Rise's arm in his. Why were they even this close? It was giving the other guys behind him the wrong impression. He had thought about protesting, but Yosuke would be sure to scold him for that too. "Why am I always the bad guy?"

"Huh?" Rise stopped and turned to Naoto. "Did you say something?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He didn't realize he had spoken aloud. 'How clumsy of me...'

"Naoto-kun it's alright, you can tell me."

"Umm..." He looked past her and noticed two girls who went to the same exact school as well. One was wearing a red sweater and the other in green. They spotted them immediately and walked over to meet up.

"Hey!" The green-sweatered girl waved to Yu and Yosuke,then eventually stopped by to greet them at a closer distance.

"Oh, Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai." Rise loosened her grip on Naoto's arm.

"I didn't know you guys were out at Okina City today too." Chie said with a smile.

Yukiko examined Rise's hold on a boy's arm. "Are you on a date Rise?"

'What?' Naoto swallowed hard and successfully pried off Rise. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Actually..." She started off.

"Don't tell me these two are three-wheeling you guys..." Chie slumped forward and eyed Yu and Yosuke.

"Ah, you're Naoto, the Detective Prince." Yukiko blinked and recalled the the boy who had just begun attending school at Yasogami High.

"Hey look, we're NOT three-wheeling these two." Yosuke crossed his arms in defense.

Naoto straightened his tie and opened his mouth to speak. "Actually he-"

"Oh, you two totally ARE!" Chie marched up to Yu and Yosuke. "More like four-wheeling to be exact."

Naoto sighed as Yukiko approached him. "This is going to take a while so you two should take this opportunity to escape."

"But-" he started out.

"Thanks so much Yukiko-senpai!" Rise pulled Naoto forward and broke into a quick sprint, waving goodbye as the dark haired girl turned to watch over Chie and Yosuke bickering.

"Wait, Rise-" He watched his hand in hers. Why was it always like this?

* * *

Rise released his hand when they had gotten far away from the others. She leaned back against the concrete wall, panting to catch her breath. Naoto bent down and exhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he looked back at the distance they ran. It was quite far, about a block away from the former group.

"Phew" Rise wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "I thought we'd never lose them." She smiled at Naoto who only replied with a stern look.

"Look, Rise-" Naoto stood up and recollected himself.

She silenced him with a single index finger pressed against his lips. "Can we just hang out together, just this once? I know it's not what you want, but..." Rise examined his cheeks growing bright pink within a few seconds. She smiled brighter and narrowed her eyes on him. "Just this once, please Naoto-kun?"

He swallowed hard when he realized they were attracting several stares from pedestrians. Naoto lowered Rise's finger quickly. "But it's not a date."

It was so cute how Naoto turned away, a clear sign that he was embarrassed if she said it was. But she didn't quite understand it. Why would he be so embarrassed to date her, Risette, a former teen idol? "It's...what you want it to be." She happily accepted his terms with a grin.

"What I want it to be?" Naoto felt his throat grow dry, she was obviously insinuating something. Or maybe it was just him over thinking the situation.

"Yes" She closed the gap between them, causing Naoto's heart rate to quicken. "So, what'll it be my Detective Prince?"

"Umm..." He nervously shifted on his feet, looked up and took note of the bright lights from atop.

It only took a moment for Rise to catch his eyesight. They happened to be by the movie theater and she had been wanting to watch one for a while now. "So a movie, oh! I know exactly what we should watch!" Without another notice, Rise dragged in Naoto to purchase their tickets.

* * *

As expected, it was a romantic movie, complete with the clichéd classical scenarios. Naoto sighed in his seat and turned to watch Rise who sat by his right side, completely entranced with the moving pictures. He had to admit, it wasn't too bad. It could've been worse if Rise started to grow romantically involved with him. They were just friends, and as pleasant as it was, it needed to stay that way.

Rise did her best to sneak a peak at the boy beside her who was unamused by the movie choice she had in mind. Surprisingly, he was less stubborn today and only bickered once before purchasing the ticket. If only it were this easy with him everyday. She scooted closer to his seat and lifted back the armrest to rest her head onto his shoulder. Rise didn't know why, but she felt comfortable being around him. Sometimes she asked herself if she wanted more from Naoto, the boy she had just met a few days ago. Could it be possible that she was developing feelings for him?

'Rise?' Naoto felt her hair fall to the side as she nestled at the crook of his neck. All this friendship stuff was a bit confusing. Were girls really supposed to be this clingy? He looked around to find several people doing the same thing, but found others with bolder intentions and turned away. Finding the answer to his question, he closed his eyes and tried not to think about it.

Rise could feel the warmth from his body and smiled. Was he even enjoying her company? Any other boy would die to be in his place, sitting next to Rise, but he was different and she knew that since their first encounter. "Hey Naoto-kun?"

"Y-Yes?" He steadied the rhythm of his heart and took a deep breath.

"What if..." She thought about her words carefully. "What would you do if someone had a crush on you?" Rise did her best to keep her voice down and continued watching the movie.

"Well," that was certainly an odd question. "I wouldn't do anything about it." Naoto spoke generally, answering the question honestly and bluntly. "I don't have time to be romantically involved with anyone." He tilted his head to the side, away from Rise.

"Oh..." She sounded disappointed but pressed on. "But what if you had a crush on someone? What would you do?"

Naoto smirked and did his best not to laugh. "That's impossible. I've never had a crush on anyone, and I doubt I ever will."

"You don't know that!" Rise accidentally raised her voice, attracting a few stares from the men and women around them. "I mean, there's no way you would know for sure."

"You might be right." Naoto realized Rise had released her head from his shoulder. "But I can assure you, I've never experienced having a 'crush' on anyone."

"No way." Rise started to look optimistic, suddenly intrigued that Naoto had never fallen for anyone before.

He stared back at the expansive screen to find a scene where the man and woman kiss. Naoto turned away shyly. To think that he was watching this with Rise was awkward.

"Naoto-kun..." She leaned closer to him, breath lingering at the entrance of his ear. "What if..."

The blue haired boy felt his hairs rise. Why did his always happen when he was around Rise?

"What if I-"

Naoto's phone buzzed in his pants and he slid his hand into his pocket to retrieve the device. Turns out that the call was from headquarters and was urgent. "I'm sorry Rise, but I need to take this call." He looked at her apologetically and stood from his seat, crouching along the aisle as the movie continued to play.

Left alone in her seat, Rise watched Naoto disappear to answer his very important call. "What if I have a crush on you Naoto-kun..." She finished in silence.

* * *

The Detective Prince leaned against the wall outside the theater booth. With the phone pressed into his ear, he heard about information regarding the case he had been tending too.

"It looks like the suspect we've brought in is the culprit we've been looking for."

Naoto pursed his lips. "So he confessed to the series of murders?"

"Yes, we've clarified the murders and he willingly came out to say that he killed them all."

The boy sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "So that's that..."

"Yes, it seems we won't be needing your services any longer Naoto Shirogane."

"Of course."

"Thank you for your services." And without another word, the man hung up the phone.

He was expecting this within a few weeks or so, but it came so suddenly. To think that it was so easy to find the culprit. It was unsettling and Naoto couldn't shake off the strange feeling. He allowed the noises from the device to settle in before flipping it away. A few minutes later and the crowd of people from the theater booth exited, shuffling away as Naoto stayed by the wall. He assumed Rise would step out too and stood his ground to wait for the girl.

* * *

They managed to stay out until it was dark out and after the phone call from earlier, Naoto's mind was encased with the mystery more than ever. Together, Rise and him stopped by Marukyu Tofu to drop her off home safely.

She nudged his shoulder to shake him from his trance. "Are you okay Naoto-kun? You were quiet the whole trip back home."

"It's nothing, just a little tired." He lied through his teeth.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty exhausted with today too." Rise yawned and stretched out her arms, orange tank top rising as she reached out.

Naoto pretended not to look, but he only needed a second to view her taut abdomen. He decided to change the topic, recalling that Rise was about to tell her something important earlier at the theaters. "So about earlier, back at Okina City..."

"Oh, that." Rise laughed nervously.

"You were saying something, but the phone call I had cut you off."

"I..." Now she didn't feel like continuing. It wasn't the right time, but she felt like she had to.

"You?" Naoto stepped forward, eager to find out what Rise was planning to say earlier.

"I..." This wasn't like her, why did she have to feel so cowardly about it now? 'Say it!'

Naoto raise an eyebrow, not really sure where this conversation was going. He decided to take another step, genuinely concerned why Rise was acting so strange.

It was all or nothing. If she couldn't say it now, then she would never have the guts it say it at all. Summing up all her courage, Rise eyed Naoto and tip-toed until their lips connected. Actions always did speak louder than words, more so when she couldn't say them at all. Concentrating on the kiss, Rise steadied herself onto his shoulders, broad, firm, and reliable.

Naoto stood still, eyes wide as he held his breath. Rise's lip were undeniably soft and warm, causing a sharp jolt of electricity to surge along his spine. It was different, indescribable as he tried to pry her off, but was unsuccessful. Was he enjoying this? No matter how hard he looked at it, his body didn't seem to fuel him with the energy he desperately needed. He felt his eyes grow unusually heavy before closing them completely. Just this once, he would allow him self to savor this one, bittersweet moment.

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

- Replies:

Guest: will do!

Unknown Reader: Thanks so much for your reviews. I honestly thought about canceling the story seeing as to how this pair had died down over the years. Although, I will do my best to see this through the end. Thanks for your support!

YTomNinjaY: ah, yes. This had been on my mind for a while and so, I decided to give it a go for fun. Thanks!

Miwokigirl101: Unfortunately, I don't think I'll add Sousei in this, seeing as to how he may be irrelevant to the main story. Thanks for the support.

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 3: Closer

My sincerest apologies for the delay. It's been nearly a month since I've updated and I've got school to blame for most of it. As always thanks for your support and reviews, it definitely helps me a lot to continue writing this story.

- Disclaimer: Persona 4 Golden characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game/anime.

- Warning: May contain alcohol reference, blood, language, partial nudity, sexual themes, and violence.

* * *

"Mitsuo Kubo..." Naoto spoke to himself as he stood outside by the Samegawa Flood Plain, eyes trained on the clear, blue water below. "Is he really the true culprit behind these murders?" He removed his hat, feeling his blue hair grow sweaty with every passing second as the summer sun scorched down on him.

It was a Monday and he decided to take a stroll around the area to clear his mind. The first being the case, which was recently removed from his hands and apparently solved. And the second, was no other than Rise Kujikawa.

After the event from two days ago, he couldn't help but think about what they had shared on that single night. It was unexpected, different, and he knew it meant nothing, a simple spur of the moment that he couldn't avoid. "It was ridiculous and I should've never allowed it to happen." He balled his hands into a fist and continued walking down the road.

* * *

'Naoto-kun...'

Rise Kujikawa stood at the register at Marukyu Tofu, pondering the boy's name and his welfare. It was obvious he was avoiding her and she knew the reason why. "Was I too bold with that kiss?"

She ending up zoning out during the morning shift, unable to find the focus needed for the day.

* * *

"So, how was your little date with Naoto Shirogane?" Yukiko asked as the three girls sat lingered on the steps of Marukyu Tofu as the clouds hovered above the baby blue sky.

"It was...fun." Rise admitted with a genuine smile.

"Oh really?" Chie smiled. "And I thought Naoto was hard to get along with. He always seemed like a boy who always kept his distance."

"Chie has a point." Yukiko watched the citizens of Inaba walk along the paved road. "How did you break his shell Rise?"

"Well it wasn't easy, I'll say that much." The younger girl was on her lunch break and the girls came to visit her. "You can say I used my own unique...charm." She winked and grinned at her senpais.

Chie coughed and Yukiko had to rub her back. "What-What kind of charm?"

"It's a secret Chie-senpai. If I told you, where would be the fun in that?" Rise leaned forward to find Yu, Yosuke, and Kanji walking to their direction.

"So anyways, before the boys reach us, did anything interesting happen between you and Naoto?" Yukiko asked boldly, scooting closer as Chie did the same.

"Well, we watched a movie together and we talked a lot."

"Talked about?" Chie motioned her hand for Rise to continue. The boys were meters awy from reaching them.

"How he never had a crush on anyone."

"What? No way!" Chie gasped. "You're kidding me right? Not ever?"

Rise shook her head, clarifying her statement. "Never."

"That seems plausible, since there have been rumors where Naoto has already shot down several love letters." Yukiko placed a hand on her chin as she thought carefully. "It's sad to know that he's never had a crush on anyone before."

"I know." Rise suddenly lost her appetite. "So anyways, he walked me back to my house and then I...kissed him."

"You what?" Chie stepped closer to Rise, unsure f she had heard the girl right. "You kissed him?"

"Kissed who?" Yosuke asked from behind Chie, suddenly intrigued by what the girls were talking about.

"It's nothing." Rise covered it up as she frantically waved her hands to drop the topic.

Yosuke raised an eyebrow, but decided to forget the whole ordeal. "So anyways, you guys know what's happening this week right?"

Yu, Kanji, and the others stared blankly at him, enthusiasm lacking as the brunette held out his hands.

"The Summer Festival!" He exclaimed happily. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you guys forgot already."

"Oh, you're absolutely right." Yukiko leaned to her side. "Well, it slipped my mind since we had to capture Mitsuo from the other world."

"Yeah, it's really great to know that we've finally caught the murderer." Kanji spoke up as he balled his hand into a single fist for reassurance.

"Yeah, at least now we can enjoy the rest of our break in peace." Yosuke crossed his arms. "It's definitely taken off the weight on our shoulders."

Rise held her tongue as Yu blinked in her direction. For some reason, she was distraught, unable to share the same charisma the group had. Was it because of Naoto? The older boy walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"I'm fine, really Yu-senpai." She plastered a fake smile, which Yu saw right through it. He was about to speak when Rise moved away and caught the boy that been on his mind for days.

Naoto caught sight of the group along with Rise and decided to walk past them at a faster pace.

"Naoto-kun!" Rise waved her hand and pushed Yu away. "Naoto-kun, wait!"

Yosuke and the others watched the girl chase after the boy who eventually broke into a sprint. "What exactly happened between them?" He asked generally as Yukiko and Chie exchanged grins.

* * *

'Crap, I knew this was a bad idea!' Naoto turned to his right and left the Shopping District as he looked back to find Rise fast on his heels.

"Wait, Naoto-kun!" She reached out and sprinted as fast as she could before tackling him down with all her might. Rise managed to grab him, but he lost his footing and they rolled down the grassy hill, away from the road.

Naoto rubbed his head, wincing as he landed on the ground roughly. He tried to get up when Rise sat on his abdomen.

"Can we...please...just talk?" She said in between breaths, pinning his arms down in case he tried to escape. "I just...want to talk to you Naoto-kun."

The Detective Prince knew he couldn't run away from this, if he had to face the music, now was a good time. But the way they were positioned wasn't ideally how he imagined their confrontation would be.

"I know you've been avoiding me." Rise sounded hurt as the words slipped from her mouth. "And I know it's because we...kissed."

Naoto felt his ears grow hot, remembering the event so clearly. "That kiss...was a mistake." He turned away, cheeks slightly pink.

"Was it really?" Rise hoped there was more to it than just intimate physical contact.

"If you think I have feelings for you Rise, then you are mistaken."

Naoto assumed that saying so would loosen her grip on him, but she tightened her hold on his wrists instead. "Why Naoto-kun? Why do you always push me away? Why do you try so hard to be alone?"

"Because..." He could tell Rise looked so frustrated. "I...I already told you why, back when we first became...friends."

"I don't get it Naoto-kun..."

"You and I, we can't do this." Naoto managed to lean up for a brief second. "We can't be friends Rise!" His grey eyes looked pained as he uttered those words, knowing full well that he would end up breaking Rise's heart.

"See, you push me away whenever I get too close to you!" Rise released his hands and rested her fingers on Naoto's cheeks. "You do that to everyone who wants to be around you."

"Then why do you keep pushing on, trying to be my friend? You know that I...I don't want to hurt you."

"Because I want to help you Naoto-kun. Because you're my friend. Because...I think I like you..."

Naoto took a moment to recognize those words. He held his breath, heart racing when Rise rested her head on his chest.

"I'm not lying and I'm not playing around with you. I like you Naoto."

"But...why?" Naoto adjusted his hands to his sides, unsure if holding Rise would be the right thing to do.

"There are many reasons why. You're smart, kind, and underneath your cold demeanor, I know you're a genuine good person." Rise giggled very lightly onto his chest. "Do I have to list down everything for you?"

"...No" Naoto gripped her shoulders and slowly pulled her up so they could meet face to face.

"I like you Naoto Shirogane."

Why was Rise so persistent? Naoto turned pink when she confessed to him so openly.

"Do you like me too Naoto-kun?" Rise asked, eyes settled on the boy who kept a straight face at her.

"I-" Rise didn't wait for a response and leaned down for a kiss, lips meeting the boy's as she closed her eyes savoring the sweet sensation she shared with Naoto.

He did very little to push her off, arms feeling numb and weak as his hands slipped along the dip of her waist. His eyes were clenched tight, muscles tense while his heartbeat pounded within his ears. The sound of passing cars by the roadside were silenced as he concentrated on the warmth of Rise's gentle lips. They were soft, tasteless, as she parted his own, breath seeping into his mouth as she bobbed her head to deepen the kiss.

It took all of her willpower to refrain from inserting her tongue, knowing that she already had his answer. "You...didn't push me away." Rise pulled back, voice breathy but confident as she placed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Naoto remained silent, unable to form words when he fell exactly for her trap. "I couldn't..."

"Because you like me too?" Rise began to smile, amused by how cute the boy looked when he was cornered.

"It...may seem so." His face felt very hot and it wasn't because of the summer weather.

Rise couldn't contain her happiness and bent down to embrace the boy. "I knew it!" She exclaimed in triumph.

Naoto sighed and produced a very small smile. He watched the clouds above them, floating aimlessly in the sky. 'Out of all the girls in Inaba, why did I have to fall for you Rise Kujikawa?' He closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around her slender frame.

* * *

"Man, what's taking them so long?" Yosuke stood outside by the Shrine's entrance with Yu, Teddie, and Kanji.

"Well, they do need to get ready." Teddie paced before their group, eying the citizens that entered and visited the booths.

"They're probably putting on their makeup or choosing their outfits." Kanji added confidently. In turn, he received a few stares, primarily from Yosuke.

"I don't think I want to know how you even know that." Yosuke looked away and crossed his arms.

"There they are." Yu nudged Yosuke's shoulder as Chie, Yukiko, and Rise made their way to the group, walking up the slope to reach the Shrine.

"Hey!" Yosuke waved in their direction. "Over here!"

The four girls walked up to the boys, each dressed in decorative clothing for the festival.

"Sorry we took so long." Chie marched up with a smile, sporting her white colored yukata.

"It took us a while to get dressed." Yukiko added.

"It's kind of hard to walk in." Nanako fidgeted with her robe as Teddie bent down.

"Nana-chan, you look so cute! I'm head over heels for you!" The blonde, blue eyed boy smiled happily.

Nanako giggled lightly. "Thank you."

"So, what do you think senpai? Does it make your heart skip a beat?" Rise asked boldly, waiting patiently for Yu's answer.

"It looks great on all of you." He replied calmly.

"A-Anyways, we should check out the festival now right Yukiko?" Chie tried to cover up her blush with a reasonable ally as Dojima came up to take Nanako and play some games. "We'll see you guys later!" She waved her hand an whisked the raven-haired girl away.

"Actually, I have to go meet someone too." Rise stepped back, recalling that she had agreed to find Naoto as soon as she arrived.

"Wait-" Yosuke held out his hand but was unsuccessful as Rise walked away rather quickly. Left alone at the summer festival, Kanji, Yu, Yosuke and Teddie stood by the booths. "This was not how I imagined it to be."

* * *

Rise stood by the shrine dressed in her pink colored yukata, brown colored hair whipping around slowly as the evening breeze blew gently. She checked the time on her phone which read exactly 8 o' clock. "Where are you Naoto-kun?" She asked herself. Would he even show up even after she had invited him to go?

"Rise?" Someone called from behind, a familiar voice that caused the brunette to turn around as qyick as she could.

"Naoto-kun, you came!" She rushed up to him, embracing him rather tightly.

He remained silent, responding deep within his mind. 'Of course I did...'

"I thought you weren't going to show up."

In all honesty, he contemplated on the thought. It would've been so easy to avoid Rise.

"I'm just glad you're here with me." She pulled away and held his hands. "So, what do you think? How do I look?" Rise spun around, keeping the boy's attention for a good minute before he turned away with a light colored blush.

"You look...beautiful." It took all of his courage to say that without his voice cracking. Rise was truly beautiful and the yukata did much to bring out her potential. He studied the white linings of butterflies on the pink fabric. It matched her perfectly.

"Oh really?" She giggled happily. "That came out so naturally Naoto-kun!"

He whined to himself, having regretted the compliment because now, Rise would tease him about it.

"Oh, you look so cute right now!" She grinned at his wild, grey eyes.

"W-What are you talking about?" He lowered his blue cap, growing uneasy wih every passing second.

"Do you know why I wore this in the first place?" She whispered into his ear.

"So I could compliment you in it?" Naoto rolled his eyes, answering her question effectively.

"Well, yes. There's that...and something else." Rise's breath lingered on the boy's skin. "So we can make memories that we'll remember fondly."

'Memories...' Naoto's eyes dropped.

"I want to remember this day that I spent with you." Rise rested her head on Naoto's shoulder.

He allowed her to stay this way until they received a number of stares and Naoto grew uncomfortable. "Maybe we should check out the booths now."

Rise looked up at Naoto and linked her arm into his as they walked down the aisles of mobile booths.

* * *

After consuming a fair amount of cotton candy and ikayaki, Naoto and Rise came to the last booth filled with fishes for a game. "Naoto-kun, let's play this game!"

He followed after her and paid the man his money as he watched the brunette bend down to observe the small goldfishes swim around.

"I'm not really good with fish. I had a few guppies when I was younger, but we can just catch and release." She inhaled deeply and took the small, thin papered net and dipped it into the water.

Naoto crossed his arms, patiently watching Rise's attempt.

She pursed her lips and hurriedly scooped up a fish, only to find the net break, allowing her prey to escape. Naoto did his best to stifle a laugh.

Clearly disappointed and a bit angered, Rise stood up and frowned at the Detective Prince. "Don't laugh at me Naoto-kun! It's harder than it looks!"

"Right." He laughed once more.

"You know what, I'm pretty sure you can't do it either."

"Is that a challenge, Kukjikawa-san?" Genuinely intrigued, Naoto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is. I bet you can't catch one."

"We'll see about that." He took a net and bent down as Rise hovered over him, watching his every move.

He sat still for two minutes, carefully observing the fishes swimming around.

"Any day now..." She whined and crossed her arms.

Naoto remained silent for another minute, memorizing the pattern a certain fish swam in. He lowered his net and ran it through the crowd of fishes, capturing one into the net while Rise's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you? No fair!" Rise stomped her foot as Naoto grinned and released the goldfish into the pool of water.

"It wasn't difficult at all." He boasted proudly. "I can teach you the technique if you want."

"I can do it on my own, thank you very much." Rise paid an additional fee as she attempted to catch several more, only to find the same result every single time.

"Need some help?" Naoto bent down at her level. They had been there for about 10 minutes now and Rise was quite persistent.

She looked at him and thought about his offer. "Fine"

Naoto grinned and bent down beside Rise, who was now holding her 6th net. "Well, for starters, you need to observe the fishes."

"I did..."

"Look a little harder. Study the way they move, look for any possible patterns." Naoto specified as he noticed a few kids gathering around them.

"Like this one?" She pointed at one particular fish that was swimming around in a figure eight.

"Yes, like that one."

"The trick is not rushing into it." Naoto held her wrist as carefully as he could, instructing her to wade the net into the water. "And once you've studied just about enough..." Their eyes met for a brief second before he silently nodded for approval. Once the fish was in view, Rise lifted the net, catching it within the blink of an eye. To her surprise, the netting didn't break.

"Congratulations!" The old man smiled at the two of them.

"Wow! You were right Naoto-kun!" Rise dropped the net and beamed at the boy who grinned slyly.

"It was nothing." He replied modestly and helped her up. The crowd of kids began to pour in, shooting questioning looks at Naoto and Rise.

"Hey, that's Risette isn't it?" One of the girls asked.

"Hmm. Young lady aren't you that girl on TV?" The old man asked quickly.

"I get that a lot. Sorry it's not me." She lied easily and took Naoto's hand. "Besides, a real idol couldn't walk around in public with a boy like this. Naoto turned beet red as Rise squeezed his hand. He was about to interject her statement when she suddenly pulled him away. "C'mon Naoto-kun, we should go visit the shrine."

* * *

They ran all the way to the flight of stairs until they reached the peak. Rise was still holding Naoto's hand as she caught her breath.

He looked back to find that the area was darker, having very few lamps to light the path. It was quite isolated as well while the other festivities were far behind them. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Naoto-kun." She released his hand and crossed her arms protectively along her chest. Both of them walked up to the shrine. "While we're here we should probably make our wishes together."

"What are you going to wish for?"

"I have something in mind."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I think it's pretty obvious." Rise brushed her shoulder against Naoto's, her face barely visible as she grinned to herself.

"Umm..."

"I'm sure you already know what it is. After all, you are the prodigal Detective Prince."

"That may be true, but you give me too much credit."

"Am I hearing you right? All that ikayaki must have gone to your head." There was no helping it as Rise broke it laughter.

"What?" Naoto didn't understand why Rise was so happy, but it did warm his heart in an unusual way.

"So there are things that even the great Naoto Shirogane cannot solve?"

"I do my best to solve every mystery to the best of my abilities." Naoto tipped his cap and turned to meet Rise's eyes within the faint rays of the moonlight. "But unfortunately not every case can be solved."

It wasn't entirely cold, but Rise felt a chill run down her back, causing her to shiver and lean closer to Naoto. He was invitingly warm and she felt safe around him as darkness enveloped over their two figures. "I wish to be closer to you Naoto-kun."

He sighed and closed his eyes. They were pressed together and it was difficult to concentrate on anything else than her slender figure against his own.

"I wish..." Her heart began to race, adrenaline and euphoria mixing within her body, willing her to do what she had been thinking about all night.

"Rise?" Naoto slowly opened his eyes to find her hands snaking around his neck, her face leaning terribly close to him.

"I wish we were..." Her breath lingered on his lips. "So much closer."

"Closer?" Being next to Rise had a strange effect on him. He felt as though his mind was melting, unable to comprehend the current situation with reasonable actions. Slowly, he closed his eyes and allowed for their lips to connect. The moment they did, sparks flew above the sky as fireworks shot along the starry atmosphere.

Rise smiled into the kiss, content that her wish would be fulfilled soon enough.

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 4: Heat

I shouldn't even be writing right now, but this chapter has been sitting in my doc manager simply begging me to be released. Had it not been for your plentiful reviews and feedback, I'm sure this story would be pretty much dead weight. Thanks for your support!

- Disclaimer: Persona 4 Golden characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game/anime.

- Warning: May contain alcohol reference, blood, language, partial nudity, sexual themes, and violence.

* * *

It was uncomfortably hot as Naoto Shirogane sat on a chair, his back leaning against the firm, polished wood as he tapped his pencil onto his notebook. He thought it best to finish his assigned summer homework as soon as possible. It would give him enough time to do other things, like mull over the whole mystery happening within Inaba. Was Mitsuo Kubo truly the culprit behind all the bizarre murders? He couldn't help but think that there was more to the story than just that. Sure, he confessed to the murders, but was that it? Some things didn't add up and Naoto's suspicions on Rise's group of friends weren't helping at all.

He flipped through several pages, each noted with several events that took place while he followed them before Mitsuo's capture. There was an inconsistency in his notes, with the band of teens heading for Junes usually after school. They walked into the electronics area and disappeared within a matter of minutes. It was strange, to lose sight of five teenagers so quickly.

Naoto released the pencil and propped his elbows on the dining table. The Shirogane mansion was eerily quiet as he basked in silence, racking his brain for any plausible answers. He couldn't connect the dots with the evidence he had so far, but one thing was for sure, there was certainly more to this mystery.

The hot, summer breeze blew in from the open window as Naoto rummaged his blue hair with one hand. With this weather, it was difficult for him to don his blue cap. He frowned as his phone buzzed and he picked it up to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Naoto-kun! It's me Touko, how have you been? You haven't called me in days."

"Ah, I'm sorry Touko-san. It's just, I've been busy lately." It felt nice to hear her voice on the other end.

"Busy, huh?" Touko rolled her eyes and flipped through some papers. "So the Detective Prince is so busy at YasoInaba that he doesn't have time to call his childhood friend anymore?"

"It's not like that at all Touko..." Naoto pressed the phone closely to his ear.

"Who knows, maybe you're too busy with you're new girlfriend." Touko broke into laughter as she imagined Naoto blushing on the other end.

"What? What do you mean, girlfriend?!"

"Aww, relax Naoto-kun. I'm just teasing you. No need to get all defensive." She twirled a strand of her brown hair around her index finger. "Unless you actually...have one."

Naoto remained silent, recalling all the intimate physical contact he shared with Rise Kujikawa recently. They exchanged kisses, but it didn't mean they were in a relationship.

"Wait, was I right?" Touko leaned on her cubicle's desktop.

"...No"

"No? But you paused, which means I had to be right." Touko raised her voice attracting several icy glares from her coworkers. She receded in her seat and sighed.

"No, you're wrong Touko. I don't have a girlfriend and I never will." Naoto clenched one hand into a fist and closed his eyes.

"Well, if you say so. You know, I'm a detective too. You're hiding something from me and it'll only be a matter of time before I find out about your secret lover."

Naoto groaned into the phone. He was aware that Touko was just as intelligent at him. There was no doubt in his mind that she could possibly find out about Rise. "I don't have a secret lover."

"Right. Well anyways, I have to get back to work. My boss is giving me this look like he'll eat me up if I don't finish my paperwork." Touko took a deep breath before continuing. "And please call me every once in a while Naoto-kun. I feel worried when you don't answer my calls."

Naoto grinned and looked down at his notebook. "There's nothing to be worried about, I'll be fine."

"I know, but still..."

A loud voice shot out from the other end and Naoto had to pull his ear away before becoming deaf.

"Well anyways, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later Naoto-kun." And with that, Touko hung up her phone leaving the blue haired boy with the beeping from his mobile device.

He withdrew the phone and set it on the table. Out of all his conversations with Touko, that was the most awkward one he had by far. It also got him thinking about an important topic - Rise Kujikawa. What was she to him? Was it wise for them to be growing closer? Questions began to flood his mind and soon, he felt his head growing hot.

"Mr. Shirogane, you have a guest in the living room." Naoto turned to find his butler relay the message and disappear.

"A guest? Now who could that be?" He shook his head, brushed of the minor headache and walked over to the living room.

Rise Kujikawa sat patiently in her seat, taking the Shirogane manor in all its elegance. Its architecture was completely different from other homes, which gave it a unique, rustic feel. The walls were painted a dark shade and several columns lined the interior. The flight of stairs that connected to the second floor were of polished wood, maintained nicely over the years.

"Rise?" Naoto walked in to meet her clad in a grey t shirt and a pair of navy blue shorts.

"Naoto-kun, your house is so pretty!" She ran up to him sporting the orange tank-top she wore commonly.

"Thanks" He smiled wryly. "So Rise, what brings you here so early? It's only..." He checked the time on the grandfather clock behind her. "10 A.M."

"Well I wanted to invite you to a little beach trip my friends and I are having."

"A beach trip? When?"

"We're just going to a local beach. I passed my scooter license recently, actually we all did so we'll be getting there with our new rides." Rise paused and bit her bottom lip. "We're heading out in a few hours."

"Well it's such short notice-"

"I know, but I was hoping you'd come." The pigtailed girl shifted her voice to desperation. She really wanted Naoto to tag along. "You can ride the scooter with me."

"Isn't that...not safe?" Naoto started to look humored by Rise's words.

"Not entirely, you can always hug me from behind." Rise smiled at the thought.

"I'm not quite sure your friends would want me there anyways." Naoto had already given this some thought. He didn't come across as the friendliest person, especially towards Rise and her 'suspicious' group of friends.

"What are you talking about? Is it because of our previous argument, when you said that this mystery was a game to us?"

Naoto looked pained as he turned his head away from Rise. He didn't mean to sound so harsh to them.

"It is, isn't it Naoto-kun." When he remained silent, she placed her hand gently on his shoulder. "They're not mad at you for saying that. Yu senpai and the others are really nice, they would want you there."

He forced himself to stare into her chocolate colored eyes. Despite her being completely naive, Rise was extremely kind and understanding. For a moment, he didn't think she would be the one behind the series of murders.

"Please Naoto-kun, for me?" Rise closed the gap between their bodies, tip toed to brush her lips against his ear.

The Detective Prince could hear her faintly breathing as he kept an eye out for his Grandfather and butlers. What would they think if they saw the two of them this way?

"You'll see me in my swimsuit." Rise trailed one hand from his shoulder, allowing it to slip down his chest in a sensual pace. "And I can guarantee it looks a lot better in person than on TV."

Naoto held her wrist carefully, clearly threatened if she were to continue. Any boy would jump at the chance to see Risette in a swimsuit, it was only natural. However, Naoto was a bit different. Unlike any other hormonal boy, he could reign in a portion of his desires. Rise did have a strong sex appeal and it took all of the young detective's will to stop himself from taking her at his own house.

"So is that a yes?" She whispered into his ear.

Reasonably speaking, it would be the perfect opportunity to gather additional information that he may need to solve the case.

"Naoto-kun?"

"Yes" He replied with the best poker face he could manage.

"Really?" She didn't want for them to have another miscommunication.

"Yes, really." His face began to grow terribly hot. Rise probably thought it was because she was baiting him with her body. Well, okay. Maybe he was intrigued to watch her in a two piece.

"Great! Then we should probably head out now, I've already got a spare helmet for you."

"Actually, that won't be necessary." Naoto walked over to a locked drawer and opened it to retrieve a key. "I've had my license for a while now."

Rise's eyes widened in surprise. "What? You've already had your license and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal." He shrugged it off and realized that he wasn't dressed for the beach. "Give me a minute, I need to change first." Rise watched Naoto ascend the flight of stairs, leaving her alone in the living room.

"Maybe I can just hop on Naoto-kun's scooter..."

* * *

After much debate over who would be driving, Naoto concluded that it would be best for them to ride their own vehicles. As predicted, Rise was quite stubborn, insisting that she could hop on his scooter's back. It was times like these when the Detective Prince laughed at her naivety, thoroughly amused at how silly her recommendation was.

They eventually reached the beach and rendezvoused with the others, parking their blue and pink moped from a distance. As both of them released their helmets, Yosuke waved his hand in their direction. "Yo, over here!"

Naoto frowned. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Would they accept him so easily? He stood still, trapped in a daze before Rise tugged his shirt.

"Come on, let's join the others."

Twirling the key in his hand and slipping it into his pocket, Naoto followed after Rise as they walked along the sandy beach.

"I can't believe we're actually going to see Rise in her swimsuit. Am I using my lifetime supply of luck for this one day?" Yosuke spoke happily as Yu and Teddie stood by his side, each wearing their respective swimwear.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've brought along a date." Rise walked up to the boys quicker than she had imagined. Naoto kept his distance, he didn't feel welcome, especially with the suspicious looks he received from Yosuke and Teddie when Rise mentioned 'date'.

"You brought along the Detective Prince." Yosuke tried to sound excited, but it was obvious in his tone that he wasn't.

"It's Naoto Shirogane." The blue haired boy corrected his senpai. "And Rise, I'm not your...date."

"Of course you are."

"I'm not." Now completely blushing and embarrassed, Naoto stepped forward to argue his point.

Unamused with their futile quarrel, Rise pushed him back, her attention changing to something else. "So anyways, where are Chie and Yukiko senpai?"

"They're still changing. It's taking them forever." Teddie replied.

"I need to change too. Naoto-kun, you can stay here for a while. I just need to switch out into my beach attire." Before leaving, Rise winked at the blue haired boy and sprinted for the stalls. He didn't have to turn around to feel the tension that hung in the air.

"Today's going to be a long day." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

The boys sat in silence, waiting for what seemed to be forever. Why did girls always take so long anyways? Naoto tried to seem preoccupied, casually flipping through his phone as if he were making notes based on his interactions with Yu and the others. The silence was uncomfortable, but he did his best to shrug it off, hoping that Rise would walk out any minute from now.

"Uh, hey. It's Naoto right?"

The blue haired boy turned to find the notorious blonde delinquent he had questioned early into the year. He nearly dropped his mouth when he realized that unlike his peers, he boldly wore a jet black speedo. "Uh..." Naoto stumbled on his words before recollecting himself. "I mean, yes."

"Hey" Kanji offered a gentle wave.

Naoto did his best to keep his eyes trained on Kanji's face, but it was difficult to do since he had already seen his attire.

"Uh, so anyways I see you came with Rise."

"Yes, I did."

"I-If you don't mind me asking, are you and her...dating?" There was an indignant blush that began to surface on his cheeks.

Naoto's eyes widened. He never expected Kanji to be so forward. "I...we. No, we're not."

"Oh, I see." His shoulders relaxed as he sighed in relief. "That's great to hear." He mumbled quietly.

"Beg your pardon?" Naoto didn't quite hear the last of his words.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kanji waved frantically, desperate to change the topic.

Yosuke looked up to find the girls walking in their direction. "About time." He crossed his arms and dropped his jaw. "Woah"

Naoto walked up to his senpais to catch sight of what they were gaping at. His grey eyes focused on the silhouette of the three girls who donned their swimsuits. He felt his breath hitch as his line of sight was magnetically drawn to Rise. Her orange two piece was certainly better in person, he admitted that much. She seemed to be walking in slow motion as her brown pigtails flew around when the breeze picked up and her body languidly made its way to the group of boys. He swallowed hard to keep his composure.

"H-Hey! Why are you guys out here? You should be in the water!" Chie burst out, her tone wasn't angry at all, she was simply embarrassed to say the least.

"Oh, were you waiting for us?" Rise walked up the group with her hands behind her back. Slowly and carefully, she examined their expressions one by one. As usual, Yu senpai donned his poker face while Yosuke and Teddie widened their eyes, blinking several times to check if this was just a dream. Eventually, she made her way to Naoto who now found the sand beneath his feet suddenly interesting. "So Naoto-kun, how do I look?"

He balled his hands into fists to sum up the courage and look her in the eye. Her eyes softened at him in a way that made his heart skip a beat. He took his time to study her figure and surely enough, she was highly desirable, more so in her orange swimsuit. She stood confidently before him, poised in a way that accentuated her curves in all the right places.

"Naoto-kun?" Rise was starting to look slightly troubled. Did she not look good in it?

"Huh? Oh, you look beautiful." He realized he was staring at her for too long. Great, now he would be labeled as a pervert.

"Hey, were you checking me out, Naoto-kun?" She batted her eyes directly at him and smiled mischievously.

"What?" Naoto's expression changed completely. "No!"

Chie and Yukiko exchanged amused looks. This was certainly interesting to watch.

"Um, can we get going into the water...?" Yukiko offered hastily.

"Chie-chan, Rise-chan, Yuki-chan all win the Ladies of Summer competition!" Teddie burst out with excitement, breaking the tension among the group. "I'm surrounded by such beautiful mermaids. I feel like this could be my summer romance..." He added dreamily.

"Like that'd ever happen." Chie knit her eyebrows together and began to raise her fist. Yukiko had to restrain her by the arm.

"Kanji?" Rise peered beyond Naoto, taking in the blonde's boy's swimsuit. She placed a hand over her mouth and steadied herself beside the Detective Prince.

Soon, all eyes turned to their delinquent who sported his speedo proudly. Yukiko had to look away. It was too much skin for one day.

"Dude...What is that!?" Yosuke closed his eyes.

"What's what?" Kanji replied.

"Your swimsuit!" Yosuke flailed his hands in the air. "What else would I mean?"

"It's your basic black." It was only a swimsuit, Kanji thought.

"I'm not talking about the color! I mean...I mean... The whole thing!" Yosuke reasoned out. "I'm seeing things I never needed to see."

"You're the only one sayin' stuff like that!" Kanji raise his voice in protest.

"Wait, Kanji why are you not getting a nosebleed over me?" Rise tilted her head to the side.

"Huh? Why would that happen?" Kanji shifted to his side.

"What!?" Rise looked genuinely hurt.

Yosuke and Kanji were now locked in a heated argument and Rise was still sinking into the delinquent's words.

"I'm surprised they can get so worked up over swimsuits." Chie rolled her eyes and noticed how uninterested Naoto was beginning to look.

"I'm going into the water now!" Teddie announced and sprinted for the shore.

"Oh, he's gonna be the first one to get there!" Chie stomped her foot. "Come on you two!" Without another word, she ran after Teddie, leaving Yukiko and Naoto in her dust.

"Shall we?" Yukiko gestured to her best friend's trail.

Naoto looked at his senpai with an appreciative smile. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea.

* * *

With the sun beating down harshly by noon, Naoto was grateful for the parasol that he rented from the nearby shack. It was growing so hot that he felt as though he would melt into the sand. He watched Rise and her friends dash around the water, some swimming in the cold, sea blue ocean. Oh, how he wished he could join them. He could only imagine the nice, cool feeling that the sea water would do for his burning body. Frustrated, he fell back on the towel and allowed his blue hair to scatter over the thin sheet below him.

Rise danced around the shore, jumping every so often when a wave of rippling cool water came at her from a distance. She turned back to find the Detective Prince laying down in his parasol. He hadn't stepped foot into the water since their arrival, which she found was slightly odd. She stopped moving and pulled back her wet, slick hair. Rise was going to have her fun with Naoto today, one way or another.

Naoto crossed his hands behind his head, propping himself to a comfortable position as he plainly watched the decorative pattern in his parasol. Amongst their group, he was sure to be harboring the biggest secret of them all. 'If only things were different.' He closed his eyes and began to take a light nap when suddenly a voice brought him bakc to reality.

"Hey you!" Rise hovered from above his head, eyes narrowing at him with a hint of disappointment. Her hair was still wet and some droplets found their way to Naoto's cheeks.

"Did you need something Rise?" He blinked and tried to look disinterested but at the angle, Rise's chest was unavoidably bare. Naoto closed his eyes in an attempt to fend off temptation.

"Yes, I need you. Why aren't you out there with all of us, swimming in the ocean?"

"I'm...a little tired." Naoto lied through his teeth and shifted to his right side. The drops of sea water were beginning to soak his face.

"Tired? But we're at the beach. You shouldn't be sleeping!" Rise was close to throwing a tantrum. Naoto was acting stubborn again.

He remained silent and closed his eyes, hoping that Rise would take her leave soon.

"Oh, come on, please? The water's really cold and we're all having such a good time."

'I wish I could, but I can't.' Naoto mentally replied to himself.

"Naoto-kun, Naoto-kun are you listening?" Rise bent down and began shaking his shoulder. When he kept quiet, she began shaking violently and the boy's eyebrow began to twitch from irritation.

He sprang up and startled Rise. "I can't."

"Can you swim?" She left her hand on his shoulder.

In truth, he could, and he was exceptionally good at it, but under different circumstances he couldn't, not now. "Yes"

"Then, are you afraid of the water?" Rise continued with her questions.

"No, I'm not."

"Then why can't you swim with me?"

"Because..." Naoto looked down at his navy blue board shorts and white t-shirt. "...Nevermind." He didn't want to tell Rise the truth. What would she think of him after that? He crouched and began to stand, prepared to leave and take a much needed stroll.

"Wait Naoto-kun, don't go!" Rise looked down and contemplated on her actions. If she continued pestering him he would just leave and she didn't want that to happen. "I'm sorry, if you can't or don't want to...I understand."

Naoto felt guilty that it had to be this way and he regretted always giving Rise the short end of the stick. "I'm really sorry Rise."

"It's okay." The sea water on her hair was beginning to sink in causing it to feel coarse and unruly. "Well, actually you can make that up to me right now."

"Hm?"

"Yes," She began to size him up slowly, eyes trailing his blank expression, down his neck, collarbone, then chest. "Take off your shirt."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, take off your shirt." She crossed her arms and expectantly waited for him to comply. "I can't be the only one around showing some skin."

"But I-"

"Yu and Yosuke senpai aren't wearing their shirts. I figured you should at least take it off if you can't swim with me."

Naoto shifted nervously on his feet. This request was much more challenging than the other.

"Don't tell me you can't do that either." Rise was starting to grow worried. Naoto was hiding something and she could tell it was troubling the boy greatly.

What excuse would he use now? He felt cornered, trapped. Would he be exposed now in front of Rise and her friends?

"Here, I'll help." Rise wasted no time closing the gap between their bodies and held the hem of his white shirt. She began to pull it upwards until it reached the top of his navel.

"Wait, Rise" He pushed her back and the shirt fell down. If she were to continue, she'd find out.

"It's just your shirt Naoto-kun, I'm not asking you to take off all your clothes." There was hurt in her voice and it was clear that she wasn't too happy with the way Naoto was acting. It was strange and she began to feel uneasy.

"I know but..."

"But what? You're acting really weird Naoto-kun." She stepped back cautiously, loosing interest on what she hoped would be simple and fun.

"Are you guys alright?" Kanji walked up to the two of them, sensing the tension in the air.

"Yes, everything's just perfect." Rise commented sarcastically and looked at Naoto. She turned on her heel and ran far away without giving much thought as to where her feet would take her.

He brushed his hand downwards on his face and apologized to Kanji. "Rise!"

* * *

What was he hiding? Why was he always so secretive? They were friends and they were growing so much closer, but with every step, Rise always took two steps back. This wasn't how it was supposed to be, it wasn't what she imagined at all. She stopped running until she reached a cove, isolated and quiet, the perfect place for her to think things over.

The waves continued crashing by the shore and she slowly came to a stop to catch her breath. With one hand, she steadied herself on bent knees. She was running more frequently than before, ever since she met Naoto.

"There you are."

Rise didn't have to turn back to realize who it was. She picked herself up and continued walking away, doing exactly what Naoto would usually do.

"Look, I'm really sorry Rise." He stalked her from behind, making sure to keep some distance between them. "I really am."

"Naoto-kun, I don't want you to say sorry." She bit her bottom lip before pressing on. "I want you to tell me what you're hiding." Rise spun around so that they made eye contact.

"I-I'm not hiding anything." He was a pretty good liar, but for some reason, Rise saw right through it.

"I know you are. I just don't know what it is. Naoto-kun, what's so important that you can't even tell me? We're friends now and I...I really like you. What's so important that you can't even tell me?" Her eyes were pleading for an answer and the conviction in her words were crystal clear.

"It's just that I..." His phone began to buzz in his pocket. Who could possibly be calling now? Assuming that it was important, he turned and read the message that appeared in his mobile device.

Rise leaned over and checked what could possibly be so important. They were conversing seriously and Naoto was busily answering the phone as if it were extremely important. He was so focused on the message that she just had to take it away and read it for herself. "What's this?"

"It's not what you think!" Naoto reached out for his cell phone, but Rise skipped back at a safe distance. She re-read the message making sure that it was right as she had seen it.

"What do you mean, it's not what I think?" Her heart began to break painfully. So that's what he was hiding. "It's pretty clear to me."

"Give me a chance to explain-"

Rise dropped the phone on the ground and ran back to the group. She couldn't face Naoto right now, not after that. The Detective Prince watched her leave, unable to find the reason to chase her down. He bent down and retrieved his mobile device, checking the message one last time.

_I finally got a day off from work! I'll visit you before Summer vacation ends. Wait for me then okay?_

_Love,_

_Touko_

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbreaker

With the increased amount of reviews, i've been inspired to update a lot faster. Hopefully it'll stay this way for a while...

- Disclaimer: Persona 4 Golden characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: May contain spoilers. Original characters may be added. Storyline may deviate from original video game/anime.

- Warning: May contain alcohol reference, blood, language, partial nudity, sexual themes, and violence.

* * *

Rise sat down on her bed, notes scattered haphazardly as she crammed to finish her homework. She was only one third through the stack of assignments, unable to truly focus due to the events beforehand. To think that Naoto was that kind of guy. "Argh!" She bent down and buried her head into her pink pillow, her cry muffled so as not to disturb her grandmother.

It was so frustrating to finally know Naoto's secret. "I'm so stupid!" Rise balled her fists and pounded her hand onto the mattress. Of course. Why did she not see it? Naoto Shirogane was just as popular as her. He could get any girl he would've wanted if he tried hard enough.

Come to think of it, she never asked if he had a girlfriend. Asking about having a crush was a whole different thing, but after all their moments together, she thought that she would've at least had the right to know. Days passed since their last encounter and day by day, Rise's tears subsided. She wanted to forget about him, forget the Detective Prince and the memories they shared, the kisses they exchanged.

Rise closed her eyes and felt her troublesome heartache resurface. Why did she feel this way? Why couldn't she just forget about him, start over. "Why do I still love you?" She questioned herself quietly on her bed.

* * *

It was midday when Naoto walked around the Shirogane manor, his eyes downcast and tired. His blue hair was tousled and uncombed, void of the usual suave look he usually donned. He stopped to check his cell phone for any messages from Rise, but as expected, there were none.

Just how many times would he have to call to get one response? He had tried visiting her at Marukyu Tofu, but her grandmother always replied with the classic, 'she's not here.'

She was avoiding him and he understood why. It was an unfortunate misunderstanding and Naoto only hoped to fix it as soon as possible. If things would proceed at this rate, he would end up hurting Rise even more.

But then again, was it right for him to repair what they had? He was never one to treasure such futile relationships, so why was it so important now? Maybe everything happened for a reason and the fates were merely warning Rise to keep her distance.

"...What am I thinking?" Naoto mumbled to himself absentmindedly and slumped down on the living room's sofa, the same spot where Rise sat when she invited him to the beach. His head began to throb and he didn't feel too well. It seemed like his troubles were getting the best of him. "At this rate I'm going to get sick."

A minute passed before there was an incessant knock on the double framed door. Naoto turned to find his butler walking calmly to open it, but since he was only several strides away, the Detective Prince offered to do it himself. He hoped that at the other end of the door would be Rise, but the chances were quite slim given the situation. Nonetheless, he turned the knob and found Touko at his doorstep.

"Naoto!" She smiled happily and pulled him into a tight hug. He kept silent but formed a faint grin while he wrapped his hands around her slender frame. "I missed you so much!"

"I...missed you too."

Touko was always sensible to Naoto's feelings and by the sound of his tone, she knew he wasn't quite right. "Something's bugging you and you're going to tell me what it is." Her hand slipped into his as they walked into the Shirogane with Naoto trailing behind. "But first," Touko spun around, leaning close to his face. "You're going to feed me because I skipped lunch on my way here."

He smirked at her playfulness and rolled his eyes. "Then let's get you some food." Naoto brushed past her, taking her hand into his once more as they skipped over to the kitchen.

* * *

It was a nice, warm, sunny Summer day when Yu and Yosuke took a leisurely stroll along Inaba's shopping district. With the town being so small, there wasn't much to do. The most they ever did was watch their usual neighbors walking around, making small talk with the vendors down the street.

"Did you finish your homework yet?" Yosuke broke the silence as they loitered close to Marukyu Tofu. He was thinking about checking up on Rise after the whole beach trip.

"I've finished most of it." Yu replied.

"Already? I'm not even close with mine." He checked his phone to examine the built in calender, estimating how many days were left before the end of Summer vacation. "Seriously, I don't understand why they have to assign us homework during break."

Yu kept his hands in his pocket, ever so silent as he watched Inaba's citizens picking up books by the nearby shop. With the case finally closed, the town was sure to return to its peaceful days.

"C'mon, we should ask for Rise and see how she's doing." Yosuke marched into Marukyu Tofu and stood by the counter, patiently waiting for her grandmother or herself to show up.

Yu examined the variety of tofu showcased neatly beyond the glass, wondering if he should by something to snack on. It was nearing 3 o' clock and he was slowly growing hungry.

While Yosuke leaned on the counter, he opened his mouth to speak. "I knew that Naoto guy was trouble."

Yu focused on his friend who was sure to rant about all the flaws he saw in the Detective Prince.

"I just had a feeling that he was, ever since we first met him. I knew he was uptight, but I mean c'mon, he made Rise cry. That's pretty low." Yosuke began to drum his fingers impatiently.

Yu gave it some thought. Naoto Shirogane did look like he had...social issues, always distancing himself from others. Of course, Rise never told the group why she decided to leave early during the beach trip, nor did she feel like discussing what happened between Naoto an her. Well, at least not to Yu and the other guys. He didn't seem like a bad kid and Yu didn't feel like bad mouthing him. He felt like they knew too little about Naoto to judge him.

"Oh, hi Yosuke senpai." Rise wiped a stray tear from her cheek and fastened her working apron. She was clearly distraught and it began to upset the brown haired boy.

"Are you okay?" He offered with a gentle but understanding smile.

"I've been better." Rise sniffed lightly and composed herself, she couldn't look like this in front of her customers.

"You want to talk about it?" Yosuke leaned back.

"Not really." Rise didn't feel like sharing her story. What would they think of her? She was duped by the boy that she thought would be perfec for her. Her heart began to ache and she decided to change the topic. "Did you guys need anything?"

"No, we just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I hope you feel better." Yu did his best to comfort the girl.

"Thanks senpai." She attempted her best smile, her eyes dropping when she thought about Naoto.

"Well, if you need to talk or anything, just let us know." Yosuke began to step back realizing that he still had to work at Junes.

"I will, thanks for dropping by." Rise watched the two boys exit the shop and she returned to work on her homework.

* * *

"Yukiko, do you get this problem?" Chie whined in her seat as they sat outside Junes' tables, the usual spot where they rendezvoused before entering the TV world.

"Yes, actually you just..." Yukiko leaned closer and helped her friend with the math question, knowing full well that she had trouble with the subject.

Chie watched Yukiko work on the problem busily, she really didn't feel like studying, doing homework, or pretty much doing anything. It wasn't that hot outside but she felt like her brain was melting. Sometimes she asked Yukiko to help her when she was super lazy to solve it herself and it usually worked.

"There, do you get it now?" Yukiko moved back and studied Chie's face, who sat purely confused and dropped her head against the table. "Chie!"

"I'm so tired. Can we not do homework right now?" Chie complained and rested her head.

"But we have less than a week left until school starts. We have to do it now or we'll never finish."

"Okay, fine. Then I'm going to take my break now. Let's talk about something else, something interesting."

"Like what?"

"Like what happened to Rise a few days ago. Why did she leave so suddenly and in tears?" This time around, Chie rested her chin on the table. "Do you think it has something to do with Naoto?"

"Maybe. I did hear from Kanji that they got into a fight."

"A fight? Over what?"

"Kanji didn't really know. By the time he heard them, Rise was already upset." Yukiko rested her hands on her lap. What would they ever argue about?

"Do you think it was Naoto's fault? I mean he's a little dense and difficult to get along with." Chie slouched over with her hands on the table.

"I...don't really know. Chie, I don't want to assume who was at fault."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She decided to drop the subject entirely and watched the people walking by.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were here." Chie looked up to find Yosuke standing beside Yu.

"Yosuke, what are you doing here?" Chie piped up.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I've got work today." Yosuke's smile slipped into a frown.

"Oh, that's right." Chie straightened herself as the boys walked closer.

"Doing homework?" Yu bent over to read the questions on the paper.

"Yeah. It's such a drag." Chie whined and rested her head onto Yukiko's shoulder.

"Yu's almost finished with his." Yosuke slapped the back of Yu's back.

"You are!? Lucky!" Chie opened her mouth, emphasizing how greatly she was struggling.

"Don't worry Chie, if we continue at this rate we'll be finished soon too." Yukiko smiled and flipped her notebook over.

"Anyways, I gotta go. My shift starts in a few minutes." Yosuke waved to the others before stepping into Junes.

"Hey, while you're here Yu, maybe you can help me with these math problems." Chie pushed the set of papers in his direction. He took his time to study them before breaking into a grin. It was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

"Mmm, Naoto that was so good!" Touko sighed and fell back on her chair. "You got a lot better at cooking."

"Thanks, but was it really necessary for you to make all those noises?" Naoto tried to keep a straight face, but his cheeks were stained bright red. "We're lucky my Grandfather's out in town."

"Geez, I was only making those noises because it was that good. I think I should just take you home with me. You can make me lunch everyday." Touko smiled happily and pursed her lips. "Isn't the case solved anyways? There's no reason for you to stay here any longer."

"You're right. It is, according to my superiors, but I feel as though there's more to it than just that." Naoto propped his elbows on the dining table, slipping into deep thought. "I know I'm missing something, something important. I just don't know what it is yet."

Touko wiped her mouth with her napkin and took the plate in her hand, walked over to the kitchen, and set it down in the sink. "You're giving it too much thought. If this Mitsuo Kubo guy already confessed to the murders, it has to be him, right?"

"Hmm..." Naoto knit his eyebrows together.

"Hey, stop thinking too much!" Naoto hadn't paid much attention to Touko and soon enough she had him locked in her arm. "We should be having fun, catching up, not dwelling on some case that's supposedly solved." She ruffled up his hair with her free hand while he did very little to shake her off. "Or better yet...you can just tell me who's been on your mind lately." Touko formed a mischievous grin before Naoto successfully released himself from her hold.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He turned away in his seat, averting her eyes and the subject.

"Naoto, I know you better than anyone else. You know you can't lie to me."

It was uncomfortable thinking about it and it pained him even more if he would open up, especially to Touko.

"Is it a her? Or is it a him?"

"Huh?" The color on Naoto's face blew up as he felt his whole body grow hot.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"W-Why should I tell you anyways?" Naoto countered. He really didn't want to open up to her.

"Aww, don't be that way." Touko formed a pout and straightened up. There was no use, she had to try a different approach. Her eyes scanned the room before she found something that might entice Naoto. "I've got an idea." She walked over to the living room as Naoto shifted his seat to watch her from afar. "If you can beat me in one game of chess, you won't have to tell me. But if I win..." She placed the chest and equipment onto the table. "Well, you know how it goes."

Naoto sighed in his seat. He was never one to turn tail when he was challenged. His fatal flaw was his pride, which was highly unfortunate.

Touko smiled and took her seat as she watched Naoto walk towards her direction.

* * *

After spending many hours switching between homework and tending to the shop, Rise was pretty pooped. She shut the door to her room and jumped on her mattress, eyes closed as she lazily reached out for her phone.

There were at least 10 or more messages that cluttered her mobile screen, all that came from Naoto Shirogane. It was a long day and Rise didn't feel like reading his lame excuses. She began deleting every single one of them, hoping that he would just stop and get the message.

She clicked several buttons on her phone and stumbled upon a single voice mail. Her fingered hovered over the delete key, prepared to trash the message until she suddenly gave in and played it reluctantly.

- Rise it's me, Naoto. I know you're mad at me. You haven't been picking up your phone or texting back. I just want to talk to you.

What you read earlier, back at the beach, it wasn't what you thought it was. -

"It's exactly what it was Naoto, I don't want you to lie to me."

- you probably think I'm lying, but I'm not. Touko...is just a friend. We've been best friends for as long as I remember. -

"Liar..." Rise tightened her grip on her phone.

- I like you Rise. I really do. And I would never do anything to hurt you. -

"But you did."

- I've never felt this way towards anyone, until I met you. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I hope we can talk it over soon. I'm sorry Rise. -

The message ended and her room was eerily quiet. She wanted to believe his words, but a part of her reasoned out that she shouldn't. Rise had never felt so conflicted in all her life. She turned her head to check the time. It was already 5 o' clock. Maybe she would take a stroll around the neighborhood later to clear her head.

* * *

Naoto blinked at the pieces of the board, staring intently at the outcome of their match. He had a really good winning streak against Touko, but today, the odds were not in his favor.

"Check mate" She announced and fell back on the leather chair.

Naoto studied his remaining pawns, there was no way out. It was game.

"And no, you can't have a rematch." She added quickly.

Naoto brushed his hair through his hands. He was never one to chicken out from a bet and he always did keep his word. Touko waited patiently in her seat as Naoto chose his words carefully. "Her name is Rise Kujikawa."

* * *

Sunset, the first time Naoto and Rise talked intimately was approximately when the clouds were changing into a hue of yellow orange. The pigtailed brunette walked over to the hill where they found the wheat fields sparkling in gold, peaceful, serene, and completely captivating.

It was also about time for Yu to head back home, and so he did, walking along the paved path before him. After helping Chie with her homework, he was more than ready to aid Nanoko's with her own. With hands inside his pockets, he continued onwards until Rise called out to him.

"Yu senpai!"

He stopped in his tracks and awaited her descent. She seemed to be doing a lot better compared to earlier.

"I was hoping I'd run into you." Rise held her hands behind her back. "I wanted to talk to you."

Yu could only wonder what she wanted to converse about.

"I have a question." She started to look a little nervous, but she shook it off knowing that she needed someone's opinion. Someone who she could trust, who was neutral, and understanding.

"Yes?"

"At the beach, Naoto and I got into a fight. Well, it was more like an argument. I got mad at him, and I still am." She bit her lip and continued. "I really like him and I thought he was perfect, until I read a message on his phone."

Yu stayed quiet, intrigued by Rise's story.

"It was from someone, a girl." Her eyes shot down and the ground. "And I think she's...his girlfriend."

So Naoto was already romantically involved with someone? Yu tilted his head to the side as Rise pressed on.

"I...we already kissed several times." A light blush played along her cheeks. It was somewhat embarrassing to share this information with Yu. "But that was because I thought he wasn't in a relationship. And now that I know that he is..."

It was odd that Naoto never shared the information with Rise. With her story, Yu questioned the possibility of a misunderstanding. He knew the two of them were growing closer, having seen their interactions from afar. Naoto didn't look like the type to hurt anyone, or at least not intentionally. "What did the message say?"

"It said that his friend Touko was going to visit him since she had a day off." Rise looked off to the side.

"Is it possible they could just be friends?" Yu reasoned out.

"I thought about that, but the message was sent with the word 'love' so I know they're a lot closer than just friends."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"I...don't want to. The message was pretty clear."

"But what if it was a misunderstanding? What if she's just a friend to him." Yu crossed his arms. "Ask him personally. There are always two sides to the story."

Yu's words began to sink in and she knew he was right. "Okay"

The sun was still shining beyond the horizon and Yu really needed to get back home. "Do you need me to walk you back home?" They lived fairly close to each other and it was sure to grow dark soon.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to stay for a little longer, but thanks for the offer." Rise smiled gently, genuinely, assuring Yu that she would be fine on her own.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He gave her a short, brief hug. "And if you ever need to talk, I'll always be here."

Rise watched him leave and returned to the top of the hill overlooking Inaba. She caught sight of the Shirogane manor and watched the clouds from above. "I should talk to him about it, today."

* * *

By the time Naoto had finished his story, Touko and him were sitting on the mattress of his bed, alone in the room as the sky shifted to a mix between purple and blue. He didn't feel too comfortable sharing everything with her, but he had no choice. Now, all he waited for was her opinion. What would she think?

Touko knit her eyebrows together, looking serious before puffing her cheeks and breaking into laughter. "Pfft...haha" She had to hold her stomach to control herself, but it did very little help as she toppled over and landed on Naoto's lap.

"What's so funny?" Naoto scratched the back of his ear nervously. "I-I don't get you at all. It wasn't meant to be funny."

"I...I'm so sorry." She giggled lightly and rolled over to a better position. "It's just, I never expected this from you, Naoto."

He leaned back on the head of his bed, the wood unusually cold for the Summer weather.

"Is she pretty?" Touko looked up at Naoto, who seemed to be upside down from he perspective.

"Yes, I guess..." He clenched his jaw to bite back his true opinion. Rise wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful.

"Prettier than me?" Touko batted her eyelashes playfully.

"I don't think I should answer that question. You would probably just beat me up if I say yes." Naoto cracked into a grin.

"Aww, you know me so well." She reached up and pinched his cheek, stretching it out until he removed her hand. "It's too bad she hates you right now."

"It was an unfortunate misunderstanding. After all, you and I are just friends. I already told her that." Naoto watched the horizon beyond the window.

"But Naoto, we're not just friends..." Touko held his hand, slowly intertwining their hands together.

He forced himself to look her in the eye. She was hinting something else, something more.

"We're..." Touko felt her heart begin to race. "Best friends" she softened into a smile, amused that Naoto looked worried for a split second. "You should've seen your face." With one hand, she covered her mouth and began to laugh again.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Rise stood in front of the double framed doors, unsure if this was the right thing to do. She was having second thoughts. Was she ready to face Naoto? "Snap out of it Rise, you have to do this." She steeled herself and knocked gently.

The doors opened and she found an old man to greet her. She could only assume that it was Naoto's grandfather.

"H-Hello, ." Rise bowed respectfully. "Is Naoto-kun home?"

"Ah, you're a friend of Naoto?" He smiled at Rise and gestured her to come in. "Come in, he should be in his room." Hesitantly, she stepped in as he closed the door. "His room is the third on your left on the second floor."

Rise looked back to find Naoto's Grandfather still smiling. Out of courtesy, she smiled back and studied the flight of stairs. 'It's now or never.'

* * *

"You really like her don't you?" Touko questioned Naoto as she lay on her side, eyes trained on the boy who was lying on his back.

"In a way, yes."

"Are you...in love with her?" Touko snuggled up to Naoto, resting her head onto his extended right arm.

"I...don't know."

Touko pulled herself closer to him and placed her ear right above his chest. "Do you love her?"

"I..." Naoto closed his eyes. He knew the answer, he just didn't want to admit it.

He didn't have to say it, his heart already held the answer. She felt a hint of jealousy stirring up, but she tried to push it away. If it made Naoto happy, she should be happy too, right? And yet, she couldn't because the fact that Naoto was in love meant that things would change between them. Touko buried her head onto his chest, scolding herself silently for thinking so selfishly.

"Hey, are you okay? You've grown quiet." Naoto placed his hand on top of her hair, slowly stroking her brown locks.

She wanted to say thay she wasn't. Touko was never the type to lie, so she swallowed hard and replied. "Not really."

"What's wrong? You were so happy a minute ago and now you're suddenly sad." Naoto rested his chin onto her head. "You could be so weird sometimes, you know that."

'Damn it Naoto, why do you have to be so dense!' Touko fisted his shirt beneath, wrinkling the fabric slightly. Once she released her breath, she pushed off of him, face hovering over Naoto's.

He blinked lazily, narrowing his eyes at Touko, unafraid of what she might do next. It was always like this; she would corner him, tease him, and he'd have to stand it for a whole week.

She allowed her instincts to guide her while she lowered herself, solely concentrating on what felt right. Once her lips were centimeters away, she managed to restrain her desire, knowing full well of the consequences that came with her actions.

"Uh...Touko?" Naoto asked nervously.

"I knew it." Rise opened the door, not completely surprised to find the two in a compromising position.

Naoto turned to his side, eyes widening to find Rise outside his door. 'Crap'

"You're such a liar!" She yelled out and rushed out, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Wait, Rise!" Naoto stumbled on his knees to catch his footing and sprinted towards her direction. She was about to the exit the door when Naoto pushed it shut from behind. "Listen, I can explain."

Rise was fuming with frustration and anger that she responded without thinking. Her hand connected with Naoto's face, slapping him rather hard. "I don't want to hear it, just leave me alone!"

There was a sharp sting, but Naoto accepted it all and presumed to close the door. "It wasn't what it looked like Rise."

"I came here thinking that maybe it was just a misunderstanding, that maybe she was just a friend." Rise's voice sounded fragile, as if it would break any moment. "I wanted to believe you Naoto."

"And you can-"

"No, I can't." She felt like she was suffocating being around him. "Not after what I saw."

It was no use. Her mind was made up and he'd have to let her go. Naoto would have to make it up to her some other time. "Please, just listen to me..."

"I...I can't talk to you anymore." The moment Naoto stepped back, Rise took the opportunity to take her leave, slamming the door shut.

The Shirogane manor fell into silence as Touko stood by the door. She heard everything and she felt so guilty for placing Naoto in such a terrible position.

Naoto steadied himself onto the door and balled his hand into a fist. 'Why do I always end up hurting you, Rise?'

* * *

... To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

-Replies:

Miwokgirl101: I did think about incorporating the 'is this mystery a game' confrontation, but felt that doing so would be redundant in a way, since most readers have already read the Idol and Prince by Hitokun. The story will revolve around the other characters and their view points. I merely wanted to take the liberty of using Naoto and Rise's perspectives to speed up any character development. As always, thanks for your continued reviews.

ValiantLirael: Thanks for the timeline and walk through. I've been shifting between actually playing through the game while writing to check some details that might be important for later chapters. It's great to hear that you're the story so far. Thanks for your support.

Jazz: I've noticed that as well. Great to hear that you're enjoying the story. Thanks for your review and support.

Unknown Reader: It's really great to hear from you as well. Glad you are still on the sight and reviewing the story. Thanks for your continued support.

Guest: will do!

p4sn25: Thanks, it means a lot. I'm sorry about that. Before writing up this story I read the Idol and Prince which happened to have Naoto taller than Rise. It seems that it was inaccurate and I sincerely apologize for the mistake.

Thanks for reading


End file.
